


Midnight's Incantation

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Equals in Death, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Immortals, Implied Sexual Content, Not Really Character Death, Soul Bond, The Servant - Freeform, The Witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: The Witch has grown weary with her days on Earth as an immortal until her Servant completes his most important task.Written for Day 3 of MercyKill Week 2017: Midnight!





	Midnight's Incantation

11:51

They meet at the bells of the Cathedral, next to the clock tower, every year. The same time. He lurks in the shadows, the Servant of the Witch. He knows what he must do in order to please her, collecting the souls of those too slow to escape death to sustain their lives for just another year longer. He also knows what he must do in order to ensure their survival together. Death had gotten more difficult as the years had gone on. He still grasps for her touch in those awkward moments when he wishes for the feel of her fingertips, like when he had been alive with her, yet those years were so far gone. Just like she had been able to do so many centuries before. Just like he wishes they could still do now. Just like…

He growls, enough to make strangers feel the chill of his presence as he glides through the night when he strays too close. The people of the town grew wary as the time drew near for the The Witch and her Servant. With their needs for the portal to stay open just a few moments longer. He gathers them and she will get to work. He knows how to break the cycle and bring her to him. He knows how to free them both from the torment of having to continue this year after year without more than a minute of touch between them. From here, he will not have to worry about being alone anymore.

11:53

She arrives at the Cathedral, looking for her Servant, in hopes of catching a glimpse of him before the time drew too near. It’s been going on for centuries, but she knows he will show. He always shows. She hopes this will be the year when she  joins him. No matter what has happened in the years prior, her Servant always returns to her. He is bound to her soul just as she is bound to his. No one will take this night away from her. No one will be able to pull that from her grasp. So much of her life to be awakened and revived around the cause of having that Servant. She will wait for that evening of All Hallow’s Eve and the importance. Of him. She can almost feel the tickle of his claws against the soft skin of her neck, but it isn’t time. Not yet. He still has minutes before he appears before her like he does so diligently. The Witch will not be kept waiting, still, she knows it is for the best that she wait for those moments before Midnight. 

Those moments when the world between his and hers would be the closest to having their souls be one again. 

Soon she will have him again. Soon she will get what she most desires. Soon she will have him, if even for a minute. It is what she continues to live for in these years that draw on into endless nights.

11:55

He has spent years worshipping her. Before death and after, he has been  at her call. Cherishing her presence. To the point that he doesn’t feel like he serves her. He needs her just as much as she needs him. And now he has found it. The piece of her that will make her whole. 

She needs him for life, and he needs her to bring death at her hand. The shaky breath that crawls from his throat as he comes closer to her, closer to the tower of the Cathedral where they meet every year makes him weak to touch her if only for a moment. Surely she would have harvested a soul or two in order to allow them more than the minute they usually have. The ones he harvests are just enough to keep him going as he waits for the year to pass. Occasionally he is  be able to grasp more and allow for the two of them to have the entire day to themselves. They would relive his life like they did before he passed from this Earthly plane back to the land of the Dead. He wishes she could pass over to him, to embrace him in death as she had done with him in life, but it was not to be. Not this time. Not unless. He knows the power and what he must do to complete everything. He knows that with the extra soul he has riding inside him, he will be able to carry it out in order to have her with him in eternity. He has waited so long for her in the land of the Dead. He craves her companionship for longer than the moments they have been granted.

11:56

She follows  him with her eyes, able to see the spirits passing to  beyond as clearly as those that still reside in the land of the living. 

“You're almost too late.” Her voice sounds like silk after their year apart. He simply nods, extending his ethereal hand out to her. She nods, despite her inability to grasp it. Not yet. 

“Time is fleeting when you have so much of it, but you should know that better than anyone, my Mistress.” His words curl over his tongue as he slips behind her, preparing to embrace her. She gasps at the word of the soul he gathers, allowing them the two minutes before midnight. He keeps to himself the two additional harvested souls, the ones that allow him to cool her skin to the touch. 

She shivers slightly. 

“You already know what's about to happen, don't you, my Mistress?”

She nods, closing her eyes as his claws bite into her skin. Crimson wells up under the deep gashes he had made in her skin. She knows better than to fight when this is what she wants just as much as her Servant himself.

“I would say I'm sorry, but I find it fitting that I will make you in the same way you made me.”

His words cut as deep as his claws as she struggles for breath. She had told him over three hundred years ago what he must do to bring them together forever.

11:58

She leans back into his touch, her life draining. She scoffs at the thought that her supposed immortality claims this was impossible. Selling her own soul for the powers she took on, it was impossible for her to die and cross over into the immortal shrine of death that she has craved now for over a millenia. He knows how to bring her down to the threshold of death just enough. They had toyed with the idea of death at previous engagements, her hair tousled, skin sheen with sweat from her position under him as he drains her of the life she had inside her as a cruel mockery of the life she fed off throughout the year. She would harvest a soul to serve her in the coming time, allowing her another year of life, but she and her Servant being together always recharges her. This one is  different. There was nothing about it that was playful like before. Usually the souls would be given to allow for the pleasures of the flesh that they only got for moments each year.

As he holds her neck, feeling her thick blood coat his fingers as she waits to get to the precipice of death. She feels unable to cross over, not yet. He turns her around, taking her lips with his after lifting his skull like mask. 

“I love you,” he breathes against her lips, passing to her the soul he had gathers like each year before, but this one will not grant her another year of life like the others had.

11:59

The Witch’s eyes flutter as the kiss breathes a life into her that she has waited for as the years have dragged  on, finally pleased her Servant could intertwine them like this. She shivers as her life returns to her. As her own soul creeps into her, filling her with the warmth that would slowly seep out of the gashes in her throat, she knows her fate is sealed. She can  feel him now, his lips against hers, his tongue against hers as he holds her in the embrace that will be her last on this mortal plane. He holds her tight so she won’t fall, and for that she is grateful. 

She can feel herself slipping away, shedding a tear that her Servant is be the one to free her from the hellish grip of immortality and its loneliness. She grows weaker as more of her life drains from her, the soul weakened from being carried in her undead Servant. This is it. This is how she will die, and for once, she smiles as she hears the chime of the bells, tolling it to midnight.  _ Time to go.  _ “Thank you, Gabriel.”

12:00

“You’re welcome, my Mistress.” The seductive purr of his voice as he pulls her close, her own body melting in with his own. Her corporeal form has started to fade, fluttering in the slight wind like a scattering of autumn leaves as the two of them stand atop the building where they met year after year. The Servant begins to fade with her, fading into his swirl of smoke. He can still feel her scatter, taking the form of leaves again, close as the two of them dissipate away and the distance between the real world and the spirit world closes. The Servant wills himself to follow after her, just as he had always done in so many years past, staying close behind her… though this time is different. This time he will be able to keep her for always just as she had done to him the day she had taken his soul and made him hers. She can feel the fragments of his soul within hers, and she smiles. She had done the same, recalling with ease the first All Hallow’s Eve where she had recalled him to the very spot where she made him into the terror he was known as. Now...

12:01

Now they are linked, and the Witch stops her scatter, the swirl of leaves, towards the graveyard where her family had mourned her so long ago. Where they believed her soul had been swallowed by some evil beast of the underworld and they had seemingly laid her to rest. Now she is able to rest with the Servant who had become her lover over the course of years, only compounding their bond with each meeting, no matter how fleeting. Her heart swells when he appears next to her, looking over the headstone that bears her name. He holds her close. 

“You told me years ago that your soul could be bound to you again, through an act of love and only if brought by one that you loves as well. You may be bound to me, but I’ll always be bound to you. You’re just as free as I am now and the spirit that strikes fear into our enemies.” His slow purr against her neck, no longer slashed in her ethereal form shivers as he ends his words with a series of slow, feather-like kisses. She nods and closes her eyes, then turns to him. 

“So kind of you.” She presses a kiss to his lips, smiling softly in the cool night air. “Thankfully I have an eternity to repay you.”

 

The wisps of their beings carry on and twirl in the fading moonlight. The two souls, finally whole in their search for their own sense of immortality, are at peace. Before they finally disappearing into the night, The Witch leaned in to her Servant close, whispering the words, “At Midnight, our souls will be bound and nothing will ever part them.” She seals the words with a kiss before both of their forms vanish.


End file.
